


Bring Him Home

by eltigre221



Series: Rex/Emmet Series (The Lego Movies + AUs) [11]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Emmet is determined, Emmet's friends wanna help and be there for him, M/M, Other, Raptors, Realization of Feelings, Rex is not in a good place, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, but emmet will never forget him, no one remembers Rex, the dinos love Rex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: He went back to the future... he should be gone. So why was he back in his own timelines? And... why... why does he wish he'd died or ... or was back... with Emmet? It's not like his wish will come true... so why is he hoping Emmet will come?





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> this AU was created by the awesome Lery'sRandomFandom from Discord
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13245921/1/Back-to-you
> 
> the link is to their version of this AU on fanfiction.net
> 
> Rex is sent back to his timeline rather than disappearing forever. Emmet can see through the man's eyes, and is worried for him, he works hard to restore the time machine and bring Rex back home

**Welcome Home**

Back to the futuring was supposed to be the end of it all. He’d fade from all existence as if he’d never been there at all. All the pain and suffering would end. SO WHY THE HELL WAS HE IN AGONY AND BACK ON THIS HORRIBLE SHIT STAIN KNOWN AS DRY-AR!!!??? Seriously is the universe that cruel or something? Is what he did so bad? That he has to suffer being alone all over again? WHY? WHY? Why can’t he just… finally find peace?

“It’s not fair! They came for him, they left me, why? Why am I never enough?” He whimpered and knew he couldn’t escape Dry-ar this time. He wanted to get out, he had to get out, but he was weak. Severely hurt after receiving the full brunt of that Heart Attack Bomb. He was back in the last place he ever wanted to be, and he’d been strong for so long and now… now… he can’t… he can’t… summoning all the pain and agony of five years of abandonment added onto new feelings of abandonment, Rex took a deep breath and he SCREAMED. He screamed for so long and loud he knew he’d lose his voice for a while after, but it didn’t matter, he can’t take it. HE CAN’T TAKE ANOTHER LIFETIME UNDER THIS DAMN THING! He began to sob once his voice was gone and wished… prayed… and desired to be … home… a home he can never have.

_ “Please… I wanna go home.” _ He cried, not knowing that his words were being heard… both his scream and begging plea.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

In another time in the beautiful city of SysPocalypStar it was the dead of night and in a single bedroom of a beautiful small dream house with not too many rooms, a Master Builder who wears orange snapped awake from a dead sleep and clutched his chest in pain and fear.

Looking out at the stars shining in the sky outside his window the Master Builder stood up from his bed and walked over to the window. “Can it be…” he whispered to the void and looked out, as if begging for a sign from the face that he missed everyday since he disappeared over a month ago.

“Can you really be out there… Rex?” He whispers and … he hopes he’s right.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

“Are you alright?” A voice asked as a Rex groaned awake. Why can’t they leave him to… WAIT! Rex tried to snap awake and sit up, only to groan in agony.

“Oh my, please don’t get up, your body is still recovering. My general heard your scream by chance and saved you from that horrible planet.” The warm and kind voice sounded like Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi… but he almost killed her… why would she trust him?

Rex tried to say something only to cough in agony.

“Please try and rest, when you can speak we can talk, but please rest,” the queen begged. Rex nodded and winced as he opened his tired eyes. Everything was bright and shiny and pretty… he hated it. It was too nice for a person like him. He nodded as best he could when he faced the queen and wondered if… anyone knew who he was? Or… or if… if they… missed Emmet?

The queen left with a kind goodbye and went to go check on her subjects.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Back in Emmet’s timeline he woke from another dream of Rex. Or what he assumed was Rex, he felt feelings of pain and agony. As well as fear, Rex needs him, Emmet doesn’t know how he knows, but he knows it. With Lucy always spending time with Sweet Mayhem, Emmet had more than enough time on his hands to work on his project. He has to rebuild the flux capacitor, he wants to find Rex.

Seeing his friends all in couples together all happy and living their lives, it was nice… it really was…. But he wants that too. “The more I think about it, the more I want Rex in my life as that special someone. He knows me, supports me, respected my decisions and wanted me to be happy. I… want him back.” Emmet said this aloud and didn’t realize that Unikitty heard him.

She’s seen through Emmet’s smile mask over the years, knows he’s been trying to remain positive even though his heart hurt and his head was lost. Even now as he spoke of Rex she could see in his eyes that he needs the man. “If he can help Emmet… I’ll help. I can get the others to help.” She smiled and went to get them, and told them how Emmet misses Rex and wants him back.

“But Wyldstyle said we can’t trust him.” Benny said.

“I think she was wrong.” Unikitty said. “Besides we never met him.”

“Arr she be right, only Wyldstyle and Emmet have truly met this Rex feller,” Metalbeard added.

“I’ve heard stories of Rex, some good and some bad, he… I think he could be good,” Badcop said in a calm tone. His face switched around.

“Besides I think having Emmet be near Rex is a good thing. Given how he’s been slowly getting more and more depressed.” Goodcop added, the queen had given him back a true face. Something the brothers grately appreciated.

Queen Watevra looked over at her father who was talking with all the raptors he adopted after Rex disappeared and the dinosaurs remained. She’s seen how upset he’s been and wants her dad, her creator, to be happy. If having Rex around will make him happy, then she’ll help. “Then let’s help him,” she said.

“Agreed, Emmet is like one of the few people in the world that can make other people smile.” Batman said, his husband Joker remained silent. “He’s made all of us happy in one way or another.”

“And it’s our turn to help make him happy.” Unikitty smiled. “Let’s go tell him.” She beamed.

They went off to do so as Emmet was going over plans to fix up Rex’s ship as well as how to fix the flux capacitor. It was gonna take time, months maybe, but it’ll be worth it to bring Rex back.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Back in Rex’s true timeline, he’s been taken in by the queen, his wounds have all healed up, but at the same time. He wasn’t well liked by anyone. Not that it wasn’t all that new to him, but… this time hurt more. He was going down to the kitchen to make himself a snack when he came across Lucy and Unikitty.

“Heya, you must be the Queen’s new friend Rex! I’m Princess Unikitty, and this is my good friend Lucy!” Unikitty cheered as she introduced herself to the grumple dumpus of a man. She’ll give him the benefit of the doubt. She can be his friend.

Rex nodded. “Yeah, I’m Rex Dangervest, ah… nice to meet you two.” He said carefully. He was pretty hungry and wanted to just make a sandwich. But then a thought came to mind… something he hasn’t thought to ask yet and decided he might as well ask Lucy while she’s here and Unikitty as well. “Hey ah you two wouldn’t happen to know anyone named Emmet Brickowski.” He asked carefully.

“Never heard of him.” Unikitty said.

“Absolutely no idea who the heck that could be.” Lucy added. Their words were ice to his blood.

Rex said nothing and turned around to go to his bedroom. He ignored both women as they tried to talk to him, asking who Emmet could be and if he was one of the friends he lost. But he had to get to his room and cry before they could see the tears. He came back to his room, appetite lost as he locked the door and moved to the bathroom to cry. He knew it! He fucking knew it! He knew there was a reason why! They forgot him! They left him to die! They don’t care! They’ve never cared.

“Emmet… at least you know the truth, they care… mine… mine never have.” He hiccuped and tried his best to keep his crying to a minimum. But it was hard when the truth was staring you in the face. His friends are gone… he didn’t exist… the queen was the heart he made… and… and in the end it just doesn’t matter. He never mattered.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Emmet awoke from another nightmare-vision of Rex, this time… he was in a castle, Watevra’s castle from Systar, before the whole incident with the Bin of Storage. It was … strange, her castle was destroyed and rebuilt here in their shared planetary System of Syspocalypstar. “But if the castle is the same then… where he is… they never had Ourmomageddon happen!” It’s been a month since he and his friends and daughter have been working on repairing the flux capacitor as well as repairing Rex’s ship. From what he’s glanced at this most recent vision, Rex is in Systar… where Emmet assumed Ourmomageddon didn’t happen.

“It’s more information, don’t worry Rex, we’re coming.” Emmet smiled softly to himself and decided to busy his hands and mind after feeling those intense emotions of pain from his alternate self. He was embroidering a nice little sign for himself and it was himself with Rex.

It was too early to wake anyone up or work on the ship and time machine. But everyday Emmet can see more and more clearly through Rex’s eyes and can see the world through the man’s eyes. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time, it gave him a way to see and check in on the man, but at the same time… Rex was in a place that was the opposite of the man and it looks like he… he can’t leave. Emmet put his kit down and sighed sadly. He wishes this all made sense.

“Why do I have these feelings for him?” Emmet asked himself softly. “Why do I love thinking about the happy times with him, and have an easy time overlooking the bad stuff?” Emmet whispered to himself.

He shook his head and began to make more plans to fix up the Rexcelsior 2.0 and ensure Rex’s safe return home. Home with him… “Why?” Emmet whispered and then decided to think of how Rex made him feel and the things Rex did that made him happier. “I love him,” Emmet whispered to his empty house in shocked awe.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Rex was slowly going insane in the castle. No one wanted to talk to someone as dark and depressed as him, and he was left alone with his own thoughts all the time. His dark, depressing, and horrible self-deprecating thoughts. Everything horrible and dark was starting to sound so much better and better with each passing day. Skipping meals, skipping out on sleep, every sharp object looked especially beautiful.

“Why even bother keeping myself alive? They don’t really care about me here.” Rex would whisper to himself. Each day was getting harder and harder to ignore those thoughts. One day… after being pointedly ignored by people Rex stole one of the sharpest kitchen knives and went back to his room with it.

“You’re not even real, it won’t even matter,” Rex whispered to himself as he began to cut his arms on both sides, the sharp pain of the blade slicing open his skin was delicious. He avoided all the important veins. Even if he knows that with slicing them open his pain will be gone forever. But he can’t… he doesn’t know why but he still wants to live!

Looking up at his reflection in the mirror, he was disgusted with what he saw. Eyes sunken and bloodshot with lack of sleep and constant crying, face haggard with pain, hair heavily disheveled from lack of care, arms starting to become coated in his own blood which was littering the bed as well as the floor. Rex threw the knife at the wall where it stuck itself, and he quickly went to the bathroom to clean his arms and bandage them as best he could solo. The bindings were done tightly but at the same time loose enough that they won’t cut off all circulation to his arms.

“I’ll deal with the mess in the morning,” he whispered and just wanted to try and rest, wishing he had Emmet with him. Seeing that happy innocence in Emmet’s eyes. His smile, his laugh, his everything. Protecting and encouraging his uniqueness, something that others hated and tried to deny was any good. “I wish he was here,” Rex cried softly and rubbed his eyes. He went to lay upon the blood soaked blanket and sheets. His final thoughts before unconsciousness took hold was of Emmet.

**LM2-LM2-LM2-LM2**

Emmet snapped awake in horrified shock. It’s been a month since he realized that he loves Rex, and in that time the Rexcelsior 2.0 was almost ready. It just needed a bit more work before they could go and rescue Rex. But after that horrible dream. Rex… cutting himself open. WHAT IF HE DIES? Emmet couldn’t stand by and do nothing. Looking outside it was just about time for the sun to come up. If he’s lucky his friends won’t be too angry at him for waking them so early, because after that horrific nightmare of Rex lying in his own blood…. He has to finish the ship and get him back. He’ll go in his own Rex vest to differentiate from those sparkly people of the other timeline.

“We’re going with you Emmet,” Unikitty said from behind the orange wearing, and deep in thought, Master Builder.

“Ah what?” He said in shock and forgot that the princess lives with him. She likes living with a friend than alone.

“Emmet, you make it your own personal goal to make everyone else around you happy. Let us help bring a real smile to your face.” She smiled and turned into her red appocalypsburg style clothings.

Emmet felt tears pricking at his eyes and rubbed them before hugging the feline that was one of his closest friends. “We should get the others, I don’t think I can stop now until it’s finished. After… after that vision.” He shivered violently.

Unikitty nodded and called up the others and informed them of what happened and how to dress for the occasion. Thankfully the ship needed only one final overhaul to be finished, Emmet and the raptors would be working while the others were coming as moral support, all in their Appocalypsburg forms, and for Watevra as a black and purple bat. So she could look the opposite of her other timeline double, and made sure Ice Cream Cone and Mayhem were in charge while they’d be gone.

The ship was ready, all the raptors were on it and ready to go, Emmet was wearing his Rex Dangervest ™ brand Vest, looking very serious and it kinda spooked them. They’ve never seen Emmet so serious, even when he was gonna destroy the wedding cake and ruin the wedding. Though to be fair, he wasn’t invited to his own baby’s wedding, that doesn’t help matters.

Emmet gave the course and the orders where to go, the machine fired up and did it’s job. Taking them to the proper time and proper place, The Systar System. “We’re here.” Emmet said seriously.

They were intercepted by this dimension’s version of Sweet Mayhem and they explained why they were there. Emmet wanted this to go through with as little fuss as possible. They arrived and all went in to meet the Queen and King of Systar, Watevra Wa’Nabi and Batman, who was dressed in all white. It was only good for a wedding and not everyday.

“My general has told me you’re here to take with you Rex Dangervest?” The queen asked.

“We are, I am going to take him home.” Emmet told her seriously, his friends having their gruff faces on and tried not to cringe at the sight of their overly sparkly alternate selves.

“Benny, be a dear and go get Rex, he might be in the gardens today,” The queen asked the sparkly blue spaceman who nodded. He floated away and went to get the depressing man.

The other Benny was a bit freaked out at how sparkly and way too smiley his counterpart was. But soon enough Benny came back in and Rex walked in and holy crap did he look like shit. Emmet said it was bad, but they didn’t think it was this bad.

Rex looked horrible: bloodshot eyes with thick and heavy bags underneath them, tear stained cheeks from where he’d been crying, thick bandages soaked red all over Rex’s arms, the bandages barely over his wrists, his clothes looked like they’d seen better days as well, though it looks like Rex chose to keep his clothes rather than ‘upgrade’ to sparkly clothing.

Emmet tried not to cry as the man came in and didn’t even see them at first, only asking the queen why she wanted him here. Emmet ran right up to Rex and hugged him tightly, the Systarians were horrified at that, why would anyone wanna embrace such a depressing creature? Emmet’s friends smiled softly at that, though kept up the gritty aesthetic. Rex didn’t understand what was going on until Emmet spoke.

“Rex, I’m so sorry it took so long to find you,” Emmet’s voice sounded heartbroken and it made the Systarians sad.

“You… you were looking for me?” Rex asked in shock and it sounded like he hasn’t used his voice much during the months they’ve been working on the ship.

“Of course, Rex I’ve missed you so much,” Emmet said honestly.

“He has too,” Ultrakatty smiled and said, in her much larger form.

“Yar, he be missin’ ya somethin’ fierce Dangervest.” Metalbeard added.

“I don’t trust ya, but Emmet is a friend,” Badcop put in his two cents.

“Family helps family,” Batman said as Watevra smiled gently, trying to keep up her bat form.

“Let’s get going, this place is kinda… weird with all the sparkles,” Benny added as he looked weirded out by the sparkly things.

Emmet nodded and picked up Rex bridal style whom was turning a nice shade of red at the gesture. The queen was sad she couldn’t help Rex. But Emmet explained that not everyone can be happy in the same way. Rex enjoys violence, action movies, and more adult things to be happy than what they do to be happy. She just needs to open her mind to different ways of making people happy than assuming the same will work for everyone.

They bid goodbye to the queen and her subjects, everyone going towards the Rexcelsior 2.0, as Emmet still carried Rex onto the ship bridal style. Once inside did he put Rex on the ground. “Let’s go home everyone,” Emmet said with a calm confidence.

The raptors punched in the coordinates and everyone relaxed.

“Why?” Rex asked once he regained his voice. “Why did you all come for me?”

“We came to help Emmet,” Benny said.

“Dad missed you a lot Rex,” Watevra added.

The others said similar things, they did it for Emmet, and because Emmet wanted Rex back. “Okay… Emmet, why… why did you?” Rex asked his alternate self.

“Easy, because I love you,” Emmet said and gave Rex a kiss on the cheek. The words and acts alone shocked the nearly broken man enough that he started to cry and just wrapped his arms around Emmet and clung to him.

The others looked away to give the two men privacy as they arrived back in Syspocalypstar and parked the ship just behind Emmet’s house on the hill, his solo house on the hill. Everyone else lived elsewhere. Although there was a nice view of Watevra and Batman’s castle.

“Welcome home Rex,” Emmet smiled as he carried the man inside his house. The others followed, mostly to get their more normal clothes. Not as gritty as their previous Appocalypsburg outfits, but much easier to look at than the sparkles of Rex’s timeline.

“Let us know if you need any help re-adjusting to living in a different timeline,” Watevra smiled and gave both her dad and Rex a hug before leaving with Batman.

“I’ve got my eye on you,” Badcop said, but it wasn’t negative, it’s just him being him. Rex nodded at the cop’s warning.

“Don’t hurt Emmet,” Benny said and joined his boyfriend.

“Let us know if ye want to be spendin’ time as friends,” Metalbeard said. “Oh, and impressive crew ye have Dangervest, they be very loyal,” the pirate smiled before leaving.

“I’m gonna take a nap, have fun with Emmet,” Unikitty beamed and went to rest in her room with a few raptors that like her.

Rex was shocked but agreed to everyone’s words and Emmet moved him to the couch where his arms were rebandaged and the scabs were given sweet kisses. Rex cried a bit at the sweet touches. “Thank you,” he whispered to Emmet.

“You’re welcome,” Emmet smiled genuinely at his alternate self.

Things would be rocky and a lot of people wouldn’t like that Emmet brought Rex back, Lucy was key among them, but at the end of the day, Emmet and Rex have each other, and they’re both happier now than they’ve been for a long time.


End file.
